


See a Chance and Take It

by third



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heated argument, Newt starts to avoid Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See a Chance and Take It

It starts off with an argument. Thomas is stubborn, eager and too curious for his own good while Newt just tries his hardest to keep him - and everyone - safe.

So maybe it gets a little heated.

"It's too dangerous." Newt says definitively. He's getting worked up, the more that Thomas refuses to listen. "We're not going to do it. That's final."

Thomas is livid too. They've been searching for a way out for ages and while his plan may be a bit risky, it holds a good chance of getting them out. Newt just can't see it.

They've been arguing for a while, their shouts carrying outside the Homestead so loudly that the other boys loitering around had left them to go to dinner, not wanting to get involved in their argument.

When Thomas takes a breath trying to calm himself down, so not to do anything rash, Newt takes it as a confirmation. He turns to leave and that just gets Thomas more fired up.

Thomas backs Newt up into the wall so forcefully that the back of Newt's head bangs against the heavy wood. Both Newt's hands are fastened above his head, held back by Thomas' hand over his wrists. Normally, Thomas would feel bad about harming his friend, but right now he's tired and hungry and just wants to get his point across.

"This conversation isn't over." Thomas says fiercely, directly into Newt's face, so close that he can see the exact moment when the pupils of Newt's eyes dilate.

He's a bit thrown aback and he loosens his grip on Newt's wrists enough that Newt pulls free. There's a flush on Newt's cheeks that Thomas catches as Newt turns his face away.

"I'm second in command here so I'll get to say when the conversation's over." He pushes Thomas back and walks towards the door.

"Go grab your dinner," Newt calls over his shoulder, not turning back, leaving Thomas standing there trying to understand what the hell just happened.

-

There's a tense atmosphere between Thomas and Newt after that.

Thomas' plan gets vetoed anyway, after Minho explains the logistics of how it won't work from similar past experiences. Thomas sees Newt give him an appreciative smile and he doesn't like the way his stomach churns. Newt hasn't even given him more than a glance ever since their argument, asking the others to leave him messages and generally avoiding any place that Thomas could be in.

Running the maze is tiring in its own and after a few days of no success and being unable to find anything of importance, Thomas is on edge.

Minho claps his back comfortingly as they exit the maze, understanding Thomas' frustration. "It's like this some days. We just have to keep trying," he says, before walking off to grab some dinner off of Frypan.

Thomas sighs and follows soon after to where everyone's sitting and eating. The only place available to sit is next to Newt, he notes when he surveys the area and he manages to catch Newt's eye. Newt seems to realise this too and he quickly swallows the bite he was eating, finishes his conversation with Gally and gets up and leaves, abandoning half of his plate of food.

"Newt!" Thomas calls out because this is getting a bit ridiculous. They'd probably survive sitting next to each other for a short while. Thomas doesn't even fully understand why Newt's avoiding him.

Newt looks back over his shoulder, and then quickens his pace.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gally calls out and it takes a lot of effort from Thomas to not react, deciding that talking to Newt is more important.

He follows Newt to the Homestead, the last place the two of them actually had a decent conversation.

Newt's near his bed, shuffling through things aimlessly when Thomas walks in, shutting the door behind him. Thomas knows that Newt knows he's there, judging by the small jump he made when Thomas shut the door, but Newt's refusing to turn around.

"Newt." Thomas calls out, to no reply. "Newt!"

Thomas sighs and walks closer to Newt. "Newt we need to talk." He's right behind Newt now, so close he could touch the bumps of Newt's spine through his shirt.

"What about?" Newt finally replies, nonchalantly, still refusing to turn around.

"How about the fact that you've been avoiding me?" Thomas asks and Newt seems to react to that. He turns around so swiftly that he nearly loses his balance when he realises how close he is to Thomas.

"I haven't been avoiding you Tommy." He replies, swallowing audibly.

Thomas relaxes a bit hearing the nickname that Newt reserves only for him. He's also somewhat interested in the way that Newt's eyes seem to keep travelling up and down his body and the slight flush to his cheeks. "Oh really? Then why is it that I haven't spoken to you properly in the past few days? Ever since we last had our conversation here?"

"Busy schedules?" Newt supplies, licking his lips.

"I don't think so." Thomas says. He has a vague inkling of where this is going, hoping that he's reading the signs right. "I think it has something to do with how much you enjoyed it when I held you against the wall. Don't you?"

This time Newt's eyes are definitely flicking towards Thomas' lips and Thomas finds himself backing Newt up against the wall again. "I don't know what you're talking about," Newt says nervously, as his back hits the wall.

"Oh really now." Thomas says, again so close that he sees Newt's pupils blow out so wide that there's only a tiny outline of colour around them. Newt's slightly trembling against him and Thomas can feel all the small vibrations between the two of their bodies. "So you didn't like it when I did this?" Thomas says, once again restraining Newt's hands above his head.

Newt lets out a small moan when Thomas' hand binds his wrists again and immediately shuts his eyes and tightens his lips together in embarrassment.

"Come on, baby," Thomas says right against Newt's lips. "Open your eyes for me."

Newt slowly eases his eyes open and stares directly at Thomas. "That's a good boy," Thomas says, leaning a tiny bit closer. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispers, right before he presses his lips against Newt's.

Thomas feels Newt stiffen slightly before he melts into the kiss. Thomas nips at Newt's lips and licks at them, asking for opening, which makes Newt moan and readily comply. Their tongues touch and Thomas groans into Newt's mouth, taking his time to explore every inch.

Thomas can feel his cock harden with every soft sound Newt makes and he presses their hips together in search of friction. The two of them moan simultaneously as their erections press against each other.

Thomas grinds his hips against Newt's as they kiss frantically and he can feel Newt's hands twitch under his. He presses one more soft kiss on Newt's lips before he pulls back, savouring the sounds of protest Newt makes and how his lips try to follow his. "Nuh uh baby. You have to be good. Do you think you can keep your wrists up here without moving for me?"

Newt looks devastatingly dishevelled and he's biting his already red kissed lips. But he nods and Thomas feels himself relax. Newt wants this too. He smiles and quickly pecks Newt's lips. "That's my boy," he says, before tracing a hand down Newt's body to cup Newt's groin. "We should take care of this, shouldn't we?"

Newt moans as he maintains eye contact with Thomas as Thomas slowly goes down onto his knees. He nuzzles at Newt's cock through the fabric of his pants and suckles at the head, loving the moans that Newt lets out. He doesn't stop watching Newt's face, not wanting to miss a moment.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Thomas says as he reaches up so his fingers dip into the top of Newt's pants, pulling it down along with his boxers, watching as Newt's cock springs out. His mouth waters a bit.

"So beautiful," he says, gently reaching out a hand to grab it. Newt whimpers from above him and when Thomas looks up he looks perfect.

Thomas doesn't waste time swallowing down Newt's cock, savouring the taste of Newt's precome and loving the feeling of Newt's hot length inside of his mouth. His hands grip Newt's hips, rubbing soothing circles onto them with his thumbs. Thomas looks up at Newt as he continues to bob up and down Newt's length. He uses one of his hands to cup Newt's balls and feels Newt's hips twitch forward and sees one of Newt's hands move down as if all he wants to do is grab Thomas' hair and fuck his mouth.

Thomas pulls off and Newt makes a delicious cry. "You have to be good," Thomas says. "Don't move your hands sweetheart."

He waits for Newt to nod before swallowing his length again, this time holding Newt's hips down with his hands.

It doesn't take long for Newt's breathing to get more erratic and Thomas can sense Newt's nearly there as more and more precome drips onto his tongue.

"Thomas!" Newt gasps. "Thomas, I'm about to -"

Thomas pulls off quickly before Newt reaches his climax and presses a quick kiss to the inside of Newt's thigh. He hears Newt whine and Thomas smiles.

"I'd let you come baby but wouldn't you prefer to do that when I'm inside here," Thomas says, reaching down between the crease of Newt's ass and softly pressing his thumb against Newt's hole. Newt moans, and pushes back to rub against Thomas' finger. "What do you say?" Thomas asks.

"Yes please." Newt gasps, as Thomas presses his thumb into Newt's hole, feeling it open up slightly. "Yes, Tommy, please."

"That's a good boy," Thomas says, standing up. "Now lets get this shirt off you."

Thomas helps Newt take off his shirt, lowering his arms and giving him another peck on his lips.

Looking at Newt completely naked, his cock erect and standing against his stomach, his pants pooled on the ground and his arms held awkwardly at his side, Thomas can't help but stare. He marvels at the red flush that travels down Newt's chest in his embarrassment.

He's still staring when he hears Newt make a small sound. He looks up, and Newt's looking embarrassed and shy. It's a look he's never seen on his friend before. "What's up sweetheart?"

"Your clothes," Newt mumbles and it takes a while before Thomas realises that it's because he's still fully dressed while Newt is standing there naked.

"You want me to take my clothes off for you darling? How forward of you," Thomas teases. Newt blushes so deeply that the tips of his ears go red. Deciding not to tease him further, Thomas quickly takes off all his clothes in an efficient manner until he's standing naked in front if Newt within seconds. He doesn't miss the way Newt eyes his cock.

He moves forward and kisses Newt hungrily, both of them moaning at the first touch of skin on skin.

"Should we take this to the bed?" Thomas asks, and Newt nods eagerly.

They're kissing as they're walking backwards until the backs of Thomas' knees hit the bed and Thomas flips them over so Newt is lying on the bed below him.

"On your hands and knees darling," he says and Newt is quick to obey.

Thomas admires the view of Newt presenting his ass to him, and he can't help but give one of the firm ass cheeks a quick slap. Newt gasps and moves his hips back.

Thomas hold Newt's ass cheeks in his hands and spreads them apart, looking at his twitching hole. Newt groans, embarrassed. "Don't stare at it," he says and Thomas laughs.

"No need to be embarrassed, baby. You're beautiful." Thomas says, running a finger down the crack, briefly touching Newt's hole. "I don't suppose you have lube or anything?"

To Thomas' surprise, Newt pulls some out from underneath his pillow. At Thomas' obvious surprise, Newt blushes and explains. "We get some with our supplies. We only give it out to those who ask for it." Newt says.

"Oh" Thomas says. "And are you one who asks for it or do you just secretly take it for yourself, not wanting anyone to know?"

At Newt's silence, Thomas laughs. "Thought so," he says rubbing some lube between his fingertips to warm it up. "Don't want anyone to know that you want it so you can stick your fingers in your ass, do you? Such a slut for it, aren't you?"

Newt moans and rolls his hips backwards. Thomas groans at how desperate Newt looks. He uses his hands to part Newt's ass cheeks again, and can't help but lean in and blow against Newt's hole.

"What - what are you doing?" Newt moans out, not being able to see what Thomas is doing.

"Trust me. You'll love it," Thomas says right before he leans forward and swipes the flat of his tongue against Newt's hole. Newt jerks forward and let's out a loud moan.

Thomas smiles and continues licking, flat broad stripes against Newt's hole before licking in circles around the rim of Newt's asshole. The sounds that Newt makes are marvellous and he wants to hear them all but Newt is muffling them against his arm.

Thomas continues his ministrations, and stiffens his tongue and begins to fuck into Newt's hole with it. Newts back arches deliciously and Thomas rubs a hand down it, to calm Newt down.

Newt's rutting against the bed as Thomas fucks his tongue in and out of Newt's hole. He pushes one of his lubed fingers into Newt's hole next to him tongue, pumping it alongside and it sounds like Newt's sobbing into his arm now.

Newt's opening up really easily and it doesn't take long for Thomas to be able to add in two fingers into Newt's hole he uses his fingers to stretch out Newt's hole a bit so he can properly fuck Newt's ass with his tongue.

When Newt's thighs start trembling, Thomas pulls his tongue out and starts pumping three fingers into Newt's hole. Newt's shivering and not even making sounds anymore as he ruts against the bed, his mouth opened in silent pleasure.

Thomas kisses the dimples of Newt's back and tugs once on Newt's cock with his free hand.

Newt sobs and tries to both rut back into Thomas' fingers still fucking his ass, and forward to the pleasure around his cock.

Thomas' own cock feels pretty neglected and he wants nothing else but to fuck into Newt's tight heat. He presses the length of his cock against Newt's thigh.

"Are you ready?" He asks. "Do you want my cock in you?"

He can see Newt nodding, his face pressed against the bed. He's drooling and he looks completely wrecked. "Yes," Newt gasps, "give it to me please."

"What do you want?" Thomas asks, wanting to hear Newt say it, beg for it.

"Please give me your cock," Newt says. "I need your cock in my ass."

Thomas groans and slicks up his dick with the lube. "Imagine what everyone will think," Thomas says rubbing the tip of his cock against Newt's hole, "seeing you here begging for my cock."

Newt moans and cries out, "please" and that's all it takes before Thomas is pressing forward and sinking his length into Newt's heat. It feels amazing and when Thomas is fully seated, his balls pressed against Newt's ass, he has to try so hard to refrain himself from moving. He doesn't want Newt to feel pain though so he stays still. "Are you okay, baby?"

Newt nods but takes a second before he rolls his hips back. "Move. Please."

Thomas obeys and slowly begins to start thrusting into Newt's hole. His thrusts start to get faster and Newt starts moving his hips back trying to match Thomas' pace.

"Faster!" Newt pants. "Tommy, faster!"

Thomas pounds into Newt's hole faster, gripping his hips so tight Thomas knows that Newt's going to have marks for days.

He can tell that Newt is close to coming by the way he's frantically rutting his hips against the bed and Thomas is overwhelmed by the need to see Newt's face when he does.

He stills inside Newt and then pulls out to Newt's protests before flipping Newt over. Newt is gripping onto his arms now as Thomas lines up his cock and then slams it into Newt's hole. The moan Newt makes is so loud, Thomas wonders if anyone heard.

Thomas is close as well so he grabs Newt's arms and holds them over his head, leaning over Newt so that his body is covering all of Newt's. They're staring into each others eyes and Newt's face looks completely wrecked. Thomas can't help but kiss him.

He's really close now and has resulted into grinding into Newt, hardly pulling out. Newt's kissing him desperately, close to the edge.

Thomas places one of his hands between their bodies and grabs Newt's cock. "Come for me baby," he says as he pumps it and marvels at how beautiful Newt looks as he comes, the fluid dripping down Thomas' hand and across their stomachs.

Thomas comes not long after, Newt's ass squeezing him through it. Thomas lets out his load inside Newt, stilling as he feels the peak of his pleasure.

He drops onto Newt afterwards, exhausted. Newt huffs and complains. "You're too heavy," Newt says. Thomas laughs and rolls over. He reaches out blindly until he feels the cloth to the side of them that he saw before and wipes both of them off. Then he plops down next to Newt again.

They're both staring at the ceiling of the room.

"So that was -" Thomas starts, not knowing know to finish his sentence.

"Yeah." Newt says.

It's kind of awkward actually - the both of them not knowing what to say.

It's Newt who breaks the silence first.

"You won't tell anyone right?" Newt says eventually, looking at Thomas. At Thomas' obvious confusion, Newt continues, "That I like... You know."

Thomas remembers how wrecked Newt looked when he was being held down, how submissive he was and his reaction to Thomas' words. His cock twitches. "Yeah," he says. "Don't worry. This will be between us."

"Thanks," Newt says smiling at Thomas and Thomas can't help but smile back.

"Unless, of course, everyone already heard us," Thomas continues, just to tease Newt. "I mean you were pretty loud."

Newt groans and swats at Thomas as he laughs. And then Newt sits up. "Oh shit, everyone else. They would've realised we were gone for so long. What if one of them came looking for us?" Newt looks towards the door. "The door's not even locked. Fuck."

Thomas looks at Newt's distressed face and pulls him back down. "Don't worry, dinner's still on and they knew I was followed you to sort things out with you. They would've wanted to give us our privacy." Thomas says comfortingly.

Newt looks at him unconvinced. "If you say so..."

Thomas nods and then gets up. "I know so. Now come on let's get cleaned up. We don't want to push our luck." Thomas pauses and watches as Newt stands up and starts to put on his clothes. "...baby."

Newt flushes and throws Thomas' clothes at his face. "Shut up." Newt says. "Let's go Shank."

Thomas laughs as he dresses and then follows Newt out to the showers.


End file.
